fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Gosalyn's Treasures (version 2)
Gosalyn and her friends walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Mickey was covering Gosalyn's eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Gosalyn asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Mickey said with a chuckle. When they were all the way in the cottage, Honker closed the door and Mickey uncovered her eyes. Mickey then pointed ahead. Gosalyn gasped in amazement. Standing there, in the middle of the cottage, was the statue of Bart Simpson. "Oh, guys! You're the best!" Gosalyn exclaimed happily and she gave them all a hug each time. She then went over to the statue and walked around it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Gosalyn said. She then giggled and said "Why, Bart, run away with you? This is all so...so sudden!" She then giggled again and spun around in joy. She had never been so happy in her entire life. Gosalyn stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed Anakin Skywalker in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Master Anakin!" Gosalyn exclaimed in shock. Mickey, Honker, and the others hid quickly. Jazz and Bumblebee were a few feet behind Anakin. The two Autobots had their heads down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept my patience till up to now, Gosalyn! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Anakin said angrily. Gosalyn bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Master Anakin, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human boy from drowning?" Anakin demanded. "Look, Master Anakin! I had to!" Gosalyn argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Gosalyn, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Anakin scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Anakin cried. "You can't treat me like a child!" Gosalyn said heatedly. "Gosalyn, think about what happened to your parents!" Anakin shouted. He began to sing: Anakin: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Gosalyn protested. Anakin: For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Gosalyn shouted. Anakin: Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded till next year! Am I clear?! Don't go near that world out there! "How can you be so heartless and cold-blooded? You don't even know him!" Gosalyn shouted. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Anakin shouted. That did it for Gosalyn, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "MASTER, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Gosalyn gasped and covered her mouth. Mickey, Honker, Jazz, Bumblebee and the others gasped as well. Anakin looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock then turned to anger. He ignited his lightsaber and turned to Jazz and Bumblebee. The two Autobots screamed in terror and flattened themselves against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in the care of you two and this is what happens?!" Anakin shouted. "Please, Master Skywalker! Have mercy!" Bumblebee cried as he and Jazz got on their knees. "It isn't his fault!" Gosalyn shouted. Anakin turned off his lightsaber and turned back to Gosalyn. "Have you lost your senses completely, Gosalyn? He's a human! You're an immortal!" Anakin shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Gosalyn protested. "So help me, Gosalyn, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Anakin threatened. Gosalyn's friends couldn't take any more of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted, wind bag!" Mickey shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Anakin shouted angrily. Jazz and Bumblebee yelped. "You heard him, you black-hearted jerk!" Minnie snapped. "You're not a nice king if you act like that!" Honker said, sourly. "Yeah! And you only care about yourself, you black-hearted tyrant!" Donald Duck said. "You stinky head!" Ed agreed. "You're ten times worse than Sarah!" Edd added. "You're more of a backstabbing jerk than my brother, you no good thief!" Eddy yelled. "You have no heart at all!" Goofy shouted. Jazz and Bumblebee looked nervous and Anakin was furious. "THAT'S IT! You've pushed me too far! You are all BANISHED from the Magical Realm until the end of your days!" Anakin shouted. Gosalyn and her friends gasped at this. "And that includes you, Jazz and Bumblebee!" Anakin shouted. "Exile?!" Jazz gasped. "Oh man!" "No! NO! NOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Bumblebee whimpered. He sobbed hysterically. "And Jazz and Bumblebee, if you are not gone by sunset, you will both be sent to the electric chair!" Anakin shouted. Jazz and Bumblebee hid behind Gosalyn's friends. "That's not fair!" Gosalyn shouted. Anakin resumed singing: Anakin: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw! And push, my student, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Anakin ignited his lightsaber. Jazz, Bumblebee, and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Gosalyn's pleas, Anakin destroyed every artifact with his lightsaber. Anakin then set his sights on the statue of Bart Simpson. He prepared a mighty Force burst. "MASTER ANAKIN, NO!!!" Gosalyn shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed in a mighty explosion caused by the Force. Gosalyn started to cry, saying "How could you?" She began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again. Category:Fan Fiction